


【罐昏】ABO 偽骨科 無題

by 52HZ_2033



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52HZ_2033/pseuds/52HZ_2033
Summary: 只是想開車而已





	【罐昏】ABO 偽骨科 無題

賴冠霖已經失眠很久很久了，因為他的房間少了哥哥的存在。

從自己有記憶以來，每天都是在哥哥的懷裡起床的，早上都會聽到哥哥溫柔地叫他起床，有的時候自己賴床，還會被哥哥可愛的威脅說今天晚上不跟你一起睡，嚇得年幼的他趕緊從被窩裡爬出來，然後整理好一切就和哥哥牽著手去上學。

可是小孩還是會長大，當自己已經長得比哥哥高的時候，也明白世界是如何運行的，也知道父母都是Alpha，而自己也分化成了Alpha，但哥哥卻遲遲沒有分化，去看過醫生後，結果也只是哥哥比其他同齡的人還要再晚一點分化而已，所以就算自己已經長大分化成了Alpha，他每天還是會哥哥一起睡覺，只是換成高大的自己抱著瘦弱的哥哥睡覺。

只是有一天，哥哥粗重的呼吸聲吵醒了他，接著他感受到哥哥異常的體溫，也開始聞到某種香味，他就知道哥哥開始分化了，他起身下床，想要像之前哥哥在他分化的時候，幫他擦擦汗，可是自己的信息素卻越來越不對勁，他才發覺，哥哥竟然分化成了Omega，他以為哥哥會分化成Alpha的，因為父母和他自己都是Alpha。

他快抓狂了，因為空氣中充滿了哥哥甜蜜的味道，他的信息素也不知不覺地被誘發出來，他慢慢地靠近哥哥，用剛剛弄濕的毛巾輕輕地擦著哥哥因為悶熱而發紅的臉，現在的哥哥真像顆蘋果，他心想著。

就在這個時候，他們的父母也察覺到了，他們趕緊到兒子們的房間查看，卻看到賴冠霖看似平靜的在幫哥哥擦汗，可是當他看向他們的時候，他們才發現他已經把自己的嘴巴咬到出血了。

在那之後，哥哥被父母送到了醫院做詳細的檢查以後，確認了哥哥是Omega的事實，然後哥哥就搬到樓上房間住了，那是父母專門整修給哥哥的房間，因為家裡只有哥哥是Omega，所以設計了不會聞到哥哥發情的味道且只有哥哥有鑰匙能進去的房間，做這一切的原因，就是為了保護哥哥不被Alpha傷害。

可是賴冠霖不是因為哥哥不在身邊才睡不著，而是那該死的味道。

明明已經被隔離了，為什麼還是感受得到冠霖的味道呢？朴志訓心想。

其實朴志訓很早就知道自己可能會分化成Omega了，因為他很早就知道他不是這個家的人了，他是被領養的，但他還是很感謝父母能這麼照顧自己，即使自己被領養的原因是因為母親被檢查出懷孕的機率不大，但冠霖出生後，也還是對他視如己出，他真的很感謝，所以他也下定決心要好好照顧冠霖。

但隨著冠霖的長大，朴志訓開始感覺到失落，他本來以為這種感覺會慢慢消失，因為只是小孩已經不需要自己保護了而已，他之後會慢慢習慣的，可是他的這種空虛感沒有就此消失，反而越來越強烈，他甚至希望夜晚趕快來到，因為只要他在冠霖的懷裡，這種感覺就會消失。

其實在冠霖分化後，父母有找他談過，要不要趁這個時候和冠霖分房睡，可是他卻遲遲無法下決定，最後父母告訴他，在他分化之前要趕快分開，他也只能點點頭，只是他沒想到他分化得那麼快。

他多麼希望自己分化成Beta，這樣就可以肆無忌憚地待在冠霖身邊，現在成為Omega的自己，只能被保護在溫室裏面，等著被別人當成增產報國的工具，他在和冠霖分開的這幾天時間裡，只要冠霖在家，他都能感受到冠霖的信息素，而冠霖不在家的時候，味道跟著減弱，他就會希望冠霖趕快回家，後來他才終於發現，原來自己感覺到空虛，是因為冠霖對他只是哥哥的愛而已。

之後的每個夜晚，他都覺得寂寞難耐，不只是因為少了溫暖的懷抱，更是因為冠霖的信息素時時刻刻都折磨著他，明明彼此的距離只差一層樓而已，他真的好想立刻跑進冠霖的懷裡，感受他的溫暖、心跳、還有那讓人著迷的味道。

直到有一天深夜，賴冠霖還沒睡，因為他感覺到這一天不對勁，他已經一整天都沒感受到哥哥的信息素了，正當他覺得可以睡個好覺的時候，突然梔子花的味道像是直接撞到他一樣，他瞬間覺得空氣充滿了哥哥的味道，那種甜甜的感覺，香而不膩，是適合哥哥的味道，可是為什麼一下子就變濃的那麼多呢？難道說，哥哥發情了？

朴志訓覺得自己身處在水深火熱之中，他知道他自己發情了，因為全身的燥熱感和下面的濕黏都在提醒他，他需要被填滿。

這時候他聽到了冠霖的聲音，聽到了他來問自己還好嗎，是不是怎麼了的時候，他再也忍不住自己內心的慾望，他慢慢地起身，用盡最後的力氣，打開了門鎖。

賴冠霖聽到門鎖開的聲音，還在猶豫要不要進去，但他隨後又聽到了哥哥在叫自己的名字時，他就直接衝進去了，然後又馬上關上了門，因為他一進門看到的，是躺在地上，已經衣衫不整的哥哥，口中還一直喊著自己，手忙著在挑逗自己的粉紅，賴冠霖瞬間理智線全斷，他直接把哥哥從地上撈起來丟回床上去，然後把他壓在自己身下，然後吻上了他已經挺立的粉紅。

朴志訓立刻發出了黏膩的呻吟聲，這讓賴冠霖找回了一點理智，他停止動作看著眼前的人，

「哥，你知道我是誰嗎？」

朴志訓淚眼汪汪的回答他，

「是冠霖啊，是我最愛的冠霖啊…」

他哭著說：

「冠霖啊…對不起…我身為你的哥哥怎麼可以愛你呢…」

「抑制劑在那…」

朴志訓話還沒說完就被賴冠霖突如其來的吻給打斷了，然後他就聽到賴冠霖說：

「我會讓你知道，我也愛你。」

說完他直接脫了上衣，再次壓在朴志訓的身上，開始從脖頸往下，把每個地方都親吻了一遍，然後慢慢把他的雙腳打開，手就這麼伸進那誰都還沒碰過的入口，那裏已經因為發情期的關係，已經足夠濕潤柔軟了，當他碰到某個地方時，朴志訓突然縮了一下，他就知道，他找到了，可是他卻抽開了手指，正當朴志訓迷茫的看著他的時候，他卻直接撞了進來。

「啊...啊….嗯…啊…冠霖…慢一點…會壞掉的…」

朴志訓艱難地說，快感和痛感交織在一起，而且還能感受到在體內橫衝直撞的那個溫度，

「可是不快一點的話，哥哥怎麼會舒服呢？」

賴冠霖說完，開始直接朝剛才找到的敏感點撞去。

「啊…嗯…啊…啊….」

朴志訓再也忍不住，直接叫了出來，他慌張地抱住賴冠霖，還在他的背上留下了不少傷痕，因為快感一直湧上來，他覺得有點害怕，因為這是他第一次體驗到這種感覺，他只能又哭又叫，還跟賴冠霖撒嬌要他吻自己，這時賴冠霖已經撞到了生殖腔的入口，他聽見賴冠霖說：

「可以嗎？」

只見朴志訓點了點頭，他就知道可以了，所以他直接撞開了入口，在裡面成結，也在後頸咬上了一口注入了自己的信息素。

到之後他們才知道，之所以能一直感受到彼此的信息素，是因為他們兩人原來是靈魂伴侶，也就是所謂的命定之人。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想開車而已


End file.
